


Xena and Gabrielle Have A Conversation About Kingdom Hearts

by Little_Gory



Category: Kingdom Hearts mention, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Modern life AU, Spouses In A Teeny Apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gory/pseuds/Little_Gory
Summary: This is just a dinky little drabble I came up with during my daily Xena:Warrior Princess marathon. I am convinced Gabrielle would adore Kingdom Hearts, and would drag Xena down with her after a while.





	Xena and Gabrielle Have A Conversation About Kingdom Hearts

            “I’m home!” The tall dark-haired woman called as she shut the apartment door behind her with her heel. She flung her keys on the kitchen counter with a deft flick of her wrist.

“Hey Xena!” A responding cry came from the living room over the sounds of fantasy violence and upbeat battle music.

Xena smirked and strode through the kitchen. She took off her shoes and overcoat as she went, tucking them near the kitchen table. She rounded the corner and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “This the new game you were so excited about?” She asked the pretty young blonde.

Gabrielle turned her head quickly, her golden hair flying over her shoulders. She beamed up at Xena from her seat on the couch. “Yes! It finally came in the mail today!” She hit select on the Playstation controller, and gestured widely for Xena to come join her. “Here. Sit.”

Xena rolled her eyes with a knowing smile on her lips. She dropped her bag on the floor and flopped next to Gabrielle. She immediately leaned forward and dropped her chin into her hand, her eyes on the screen. She scrutinized the scene before her. A young boy with ridiculously spiky brown hair was frozen above the ground, swinging what appeared to be a giant metal key at some kind of floating red enemy. The surrounding area had a sandy-brown floor, surrounded by steps of a similar shade. Something about the artwork on the walls looked… familiar. Xena squinted… Wait a minute… There in the corner, holding some kind of wand… “Is that Donald Duck?” She asked flatly.

Gabrielle scoffed, “Xena, did you listen to me at _all_ when I told you about this game?”  
“I thought you were describing some kind of fever dream.”  
“ _Ha ha_ ,” Gabrielle uttered sarcastically.  
“So… This is some kind of Disney game? Who’s the kid?” Xena asked after a beat.  
Gabrielle took the bait. “That’s Sora, he’s the main character. He’s what’s called a Keyblade Wielder, as you can see by the Keyblade in his hands.”  
“A Key…Blade…?”  
“Yes, shh.” Gabrielle unpaused the game, finishing the interrupted blow. The enemy exploded into green and multicoloured orbs. “A Keyblade Wielder has the ability to travel between worlds. Most of the worlds, so far, are settings from those animated Disney movies I watched as a kid.” She went on.  
“Hold on. You also said there were characters from Final Fantasy in this game?”  
“Yes! It’s great!” Gabrielle grinned as she dispatched another foe.  
“I honestly don’t think I’d be able to take a game with both Pooh Bear and Sephiroth in it seriously…”  
“Oh, I know it seems silly. But trust me, it’s so much _more_ than just a crossover-fic made into a video game! The main themes are actually really deep. Things like the war between the forces of light and darkness, the power of friendship, and the strength of purity and kindness!”  
“Uh huh…”

Gabrielle sighed. She defeated the final enemy, and a short victory animation played. When it finished, Sora, Donald and Goofy reappeared in the coliseum lobby. “Look, just watch me play for a little bit. _Then_ , you can judge the game all you like.”  
“Help me make some dinner, and it’s a deal.”  
“You’re on.”

 

Days Later…

            Mouth agape, Xena watched as Sora and Kairi’s clasped hands slipped loose. Simple and Clean immediately began to play, as the shattered remains of Destiny Islands rained down about Kairi. The world suddenly blossomed, healing after its dark demise. The other worlds filled the night sky in an explosive light show. In a short few minutes, the credits began to roll.  
“There’s a sequel isn’t there?” Xena asked.  
“Yup,” Gabrielle answered, “Ordered it yesterday.”  
“Good.”


End file.
